Nieśmiertelni
by Carea
Summary: Harry zostaje pojmany przez Voldemorta, stawia jednak czoła wyzwaniu i nie ugina się. Konsekwencje są niezwykłe. Historia wznowiona.
1. Rozdział I

Ekhm... Tak. „_Nieśmiertelni"_ powrócili po generalnym remoncie! (Niestety, nadal bez bety.)

Historia została odkurzona, przemyślana i przepisana w pięciu różnych wersjach. Postanowiłam opublikować właśnie tą z prostego powodu – pracowałam nad nią najdłużej. Ostrzeżeniem może być jedynie slash w domyśle, jednak relacja HP/SS będzie zmierzać raczej w kierunku mentor, friendship, hurt/comfort.

_Z dedykacją dla wszystkich starych (broń borze szumiący wiekiem, ale z pewnością stażem) czytelników pierwszej wersji._

* * *

_**Rozdział I**_

* * *

Wrzucili go do celi.

Brudno, zimno i ciemno. Zatęchłe powietrze utrudnia oddychanie. Śmierdzi.

_Boli._

Tak. Całe ciało.

_Umieram?_

Nie, nie umiera. Mimo oślepiającego bólu nawet nie mdleje.

_Czemu?_

W głowie pojawia mu się przebłysk wspomnienia. Ciemny las, buki i świerki. I ogień. Ale to nie jest jego wspomnienie. Nigdy nie był w tym lesie. Nie zna go.

Doczołgał się do ściany i oparł o nią, jęcząc cicho. Starał się przypomnieć sobie powód porwania. Po chwili znalazł odpowiednie wspomnienie w środku otumanionego mgłą bólu chaosu, jakim były jego myśli. Wiedział już, dlaczego tu jest. Mimo osłabienia opanował go gniew.

Cholerny Zakon. I cholerny Snape. Ten drań stał na warcie! Jak do cholery mógł nie zauważyć pojawienia się całego Wewnętrznego Kręgu z Voldemortem na czele kilka metrów od drzwi domu jego wujostwa?! I dlaczego ten psychopata mógł w ogóle ominąć zaklęcia strażnicze? Czyżby bariery zostały przełamane? A może same upadły?

Cóż, w najbliższej przyszłości się tego nie dowie. Możliwe nawet, że nie dowie się wcale. Westchnął chrapliwie, po czym złapał go atak duszącego kaszlu. Postanowił się przespać, dopóki po niego nie wrócą. Bo tego, że wrócą, był pewien jak niczego jeszcze w swoim życiu.

A on był bardzo zmęczony. Za bardzo, żeby choć myśleć o ucieczce. Zwinął się więc w kłębek pod ścianą i zasnął.

Obudził go kopniak w brzuch. Był tak mocny, że jego zęby zagrzechotały. Zgiął się w pół, zasłaniając bolące miejsce rękoma i zamykając oczy. Pomyślał, że to dobrze, iż Dursleyowie nie karmili go już od kilku dni. Gdyby miał coś w żołądku, właśnie by się tego pozbył.

– Wstawaj, Potter – wysyczał znajomy głos. Jego młodszą wersję, rzucającą obelgami pod jego adresem, słyszał niemal codziennie na korytarzach Hogwartu.

– Głuchy jesteś? Powiedziałem wstawaj! – Kolejny kopniak, tym razem w głowę. Nie odpowiadał, z jednej strony chcąc sprawić jak najwięcej kłopotów katom, z drugiej po prostu nie mając w płucach na tyle tlenu, by to zrobić. Wymuszoną ciszę przypłacił następnymi razami. – Nie chcesz wstać? Dobrze. _Mobilicorpus_!

Poczuł, że się unosi i usłyszał odgłos obcasów stukających o kamienną posadzkę. Starał się stawiać opór, ale bez okularów nie widział zbyt dobrze, a do tego krew z nowego rozcięcia na czole zalewała mu oczy.

Zapach stęchlizny zaczął znikać, zastąpiony przez świeże, rześkie powietrze. To go nieco otrzeźwiło. Przestał się szarpać, zamiast tego zastanawiając się, czy może stąd uciec. Widział okna, w których szyby wyglądały na bardzo kruche i widział niebo za nimi – białe i bezkresne. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł. To było niemożliwe, nie pod czujnym okiem śmierciożerców i Voldemorta.

Zresztą, po co miałbyś uciekać, szepnął jakiś zdradliwy głosik w jego głowie. Do kogo miałbyś iść? Do Dumbledore'a? – szydził. Harry niechętnie musiał się z nim zgodzić. Z jednej strony dyrektor był wspaniałym mężczyzną, potężnym czarodziejem i najbliższą rodzinie osobą, jaką posiadał. Z drugiej jednak był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem i z pewnością nie siedział w Hogwarcie w wakacje, więc nawet gdyby uciekł, nie mógłby go znaleźć. Miał więc iść do przyjaciół? Nie. Przecież oni mieli własne życie, wystarczająco ciężkie bez ściągania na nich zwiększonej uwagi Voldemorta. Poza tym, to jeszcze dzieci. A Syriusza… Cóż, jego już po prostu nie ma. Mógłby zatrzymać się u Weasleyów, jednak nie byłoby sensu ich narażać. Poza tym nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, więc były spore szanse, że jest najzwyczajniej zbyt daleko, by móc się gdziekolwiek schronić.

Do tej pory był w miarę spokojny. Gdy jednak zobaczył w długim korytarzu drzwi – zwykłe, jasne drzwi, nijak nie pasujące do roli wejścia na miejsce jego egzekucji – opanowała go nagle panika. Może lepiej by było, gdybym zginął, przekonywał się. Chyba wczoraj torturowali go wystarczająco długo, żeby miał dość. Może jego życie w końcu skończy się z krótkim, zielonym błyskiem? To nie byłoby takie straszne, jak się wydaje. Poza tym nie miał wyboru – mógł albo to zaakceptować, albo miotać się jak zarzynane prosię, wyzbywając resztek godności, które w nim zostały. Zanim drzwi się otworzyły, zdążył przywołać na twarz tyle nienawiści i szyderstwa, ile był w stanie w tej sytuacji.

Po chwili Malfoy cofnął zaklęcie, a on opadł z głuchym łoskotem na kamienną podłogę. Przekręcił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w siedzącą na czarnym tronie postać, otoczoną przez krąg innych, choć o wiele mniej strasznych ludzi w czarnych szatach.

Czarny Pan spoglądał na niego tak obrzydliwie zadowolonym z siebie spojrzeniem, że cała rozpacz natychmiast uciekała, a on miał przemożną ochotę rozkwasić bydlakowi nos, którego ten niestety nie posiadał. I tylko jego brak powstrzymał go od niewątpliwie tragicznej w skutkach próby rzucenia się na wroga.

– Harry Potter… – wyszeptał wręcz z czcią Voldemort. Od tego tonu dostał gęsiej skórki. – Jakże mi miło gościć cię w swoich skromnych progach… Ale, co ja widzę! Moi przyjaciele nieco cię chyba, że tak powiem, uszkodzili. – To nie było pytanie. Harry próbował wstać, ale nie był w stanie. Voldemort ciągnął dalej, ignorując jego wysiłki. – Bellatrix, Avery, Lucjuszu – moje gratulacje. Naprawdę dobrze wykonana robota. Tak… Jednak, Harry, może chciałbyś jeszcze przemyśleć swoją decyzję?

– Zapomnij, Tom – odpowiedział zdyszanym, zachrypniętym głosem. Ten gad pytał w kółko o to samo od momentu, gdy Malfoy przywlókł go tutaj. W uszach Harry'ego zaczynał już brzmieć jak zacięta płyta.

– Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. – Uśmiechnął się do niego w parodii dobrodusznego uśmiechu Dumbledore'a i zignorował użycie swojego starego imienia. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję, która może ci się wydać bardziej interesująca. Myślę, że jesteś wystarczająco dojrzały, aby docenić możliwość zemsty. Chciałbym ci pomóc, więc jeśli ze mną zostaniesz, otrzymasz Glizdogona i Bellę na wyłączność. Co ty na to? Pomyśl o tym - zdrajca twoich rodziców i zabójczyni ojca chrzestnego, całkowicie w twoich rękach. Czyż to nie daje pewnego… pola do popisu?

W pełnej szoku ciszy słychać było tylko dwa spazmatyczne oddechy. Któryś z bardziej przytomnych śmierciożerców potraktował Pettigrew drętwotą, gdy tylko ten rzucił się do ucieczki. Nikt jednak nie zatrzymał Bellatrix, która stała osłupiała na miejscu i wpatrywała się pustymi oczami w Voldemorta. Po chwili pani Lestrange odzyskała głos.

– Ależ Panie… Jak… Jak… Czemu…? – Nie była w stanie w żaden sposób dokończyć zdania. Na jej twarzy odbijało się absolutne przerażenie i szok. Jeszcze w trakcie mówienia opadła na kolana, całkowicie posłuszna swojemu Panu, ale i zupełnie załamana.

Pozostali śmierciożercy zaczęli szeptać i rzucać w stronę Voldemorta niepewne spojrzenia. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Czyżby był świadkiem rozłamu po stronie wroga?

Czarny Pan nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

– Więc, Harry? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

Ta pozorna cierpliwość rozbawiła Harry'ego bardziej niż cokolwiek powinno w takich okolicznościach. Jakaś część niego mówiła mu, że chyba zwariował. W końcu zaraz umrze – nie powinien się tak cieszyć. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Zaśmiał się, kończąc wybuch dobrego humoru napadem kaszlu.

– Ależ Tom, jeśli naprawdę chciałeś mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, to powinieneś dorzucić do tego jeszcze _siebie_. Ale obaj wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz, prawda? Za bardzo się boisz. Poza tym nie jestem tobą. Nie mam w planach stania się mordercą – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem. Adrenalina krążyła w jego krwi.

Nagle cała udawana troska zniknęła z twarzy Voldemorta, któremu najwyraźniej skończyła już się cierpliwość. Wpłynęła na nią absolutna pogarda i obrzydzenie.

– Szkoda. Mógłbyś być wielki u mego boku. Mógłbyś… Ale cóż. Severusie! – zawołał nagle.

Harry zmrużył oczy, czując, że wahania nastrojów zaczynają go powoli wyczerpywać.

Tak, wiedział, że ten dupek tu będzie. I wiedział, że będzie musiał udawać. W obliczu śmierci jednak ich nienawiść wydała mu się nagle zupełnie błaha. Nie miał mu już nic do zarzucenia. Będzie musiał wyglądać na zdradzonego i wstrząśniętego, żeby chronić go przed zdemaskowaniem. Przynajmniej tyle mógł jeszcze zrobić dla dobra sprawy, o którą walczył i za którą zamierzał za chwilę oddać życie. Jakie to sentymentalne, pomyślał szyderczo.

– Tak, Panie? – Snape podszedł do Voldemorta i ukląkł, spuszczając głowę.

– Widzisz, Potter – nagle znów zwrócił się do chłopaka – doszedłem do wniosku, że zabijanie cię przy pomocy magii może być nieco… ryzykowne. Nie chcielibyśmy chyba, żeby powtórzyła się pewna Halloweenowa historia, prawda? Postanowiłem więc użyć bardziej tradycyjnej metody. Rytualne sztylety nie są zbyt popularne, ale dzięki ich użyciu można sprawić, iż czyjaś magia zmieni właściciela.

Ostatnie słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Po chwili Harry prychnął z niedowierzaniem i uśmiechnął się szyderczo, choć nowa jednocześnie poczuł rozczarowanie samym sobą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jak głupi miał nadzieję na bezbolesną śmierć.

– Przykro mi, ale poziom mojej magii jest raczej niski. Choć nie wątpię, że wiele byś zyskał na tym transferze – zadrwił chłopak.

– Czyżby? Powiedz mi, Harry… – Voldemort znów przeszedł na poufały ton, ignorując szyderstwo. Wydawał się być w tym mistrzem, przeklęty skurczybyk. – Czy zgłębiałeś kiedyś tajniki swojego rdzenia magicznego? Albo oklumencji? – Widząc grymas na twarzy chłopca, uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Nie? Szkoda. Może wtedy znałbyś swój potencjał. Ale jeśli tak… Cóż, dobra nasza.

W tej chwili Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcale się nie boi. A powinien, prawda? Za paręnaście sekund Snape go zabiję, a magię pochłonie psychopata. Ale właściwie dlaczego miałby się tym przejmować? Nie było innego wyjścia – ściany błyszczały fluorescencyjnym blaskiem kopuł ochronnych, a wokół roiło się od śmierciożerców. Nie miał żadnych szans. Jeśli chodzi o innych, to chyba w chwilę przed śmiercią nawet on mógł pozwolić sobie na odrobinę egoizmu, prawda?

Voldemort zagłębił krótkie, cienkie ostrze w prawej ręce i, krzywiąc się, wyjął je z niej po chwili. Metal miał teraz czerwoną barwę i był zupełnie suchy – wyglądał zupełnie, jakby pochłonął krew Czarnego Pana. Gestem nakazał on Snape'owi zaczynać. Profesor wziął ostrze z jego wyciągniętej ręki i, zdejmując maskę, ruszył w stronę młodego Pottera.

Nie zdradził się niczym – jego kroki były pewne, szybkie, a ręce ani razu nie zadrżały. Ale jego oczy…

Harry zadrżał i opuścił głowę. Oczy tego człowieka płonęły żalem i rozpaczą. Nigdy nie podejrzewał go o takie uczucia. A jeśli już, to na pewno nie pod jego adresem. Mężczyzna klęknął przy nim i złapał za włosy, unieruchamiając głowę i eksponując szyję.

– Zdrajca! – Warknął chłopak i, przywołując całą siłę woli, uniósł rękę, uderzając go w twarz. A przynajmniej miał zamiar to zrobić. Nie udało mu się nawet poruszyć twarzy nauczyciela czy wywołać charakterystycznego plaśnięcia. Było to nieco upokarzające. – A Dumbledore ci ufał…

Emocje w oczach mężczyzny zyskały na intensywności. Harry momentalnie pożałował tego małego pokazu, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Tak trzeba, powtarzał sobie. W ten sposób przynajmniej on będzie bezpieczny.

Snape podniósł sztylet, kurczowo zaciskając na nim dłoń.

Harry zamknął oczy i wyszeptał, wiedziony wewnętrznym impulsem:

– Wybaczam ci, Severusie.


	2. Rozdział II

**_Rozdział II_**

* * *

_- Wybaczam ci, Severusie._

Czuł, jak ostrze muska jego szyję, a potem krew spłynęła w dół ciała i w tym momencie był pewien, że nic gorszego nie może go spotkać. Jednak gdy od rany zaczął rozchodzić się ból, paląc żyły jak trucizna, a jego wnętrzności zapłonęły żywym ogniem, zamarzył o tym, żeby wrócił poprzedni.

Harry patrzył w twarz Snape'a szeroko otwartymi, niewidzącymi oczami. Nie pamiętał, kiedy je otworzył. Ważne było tylko przetrwanie. Jednak mino natężenia cierpienia, mimo łez spływających po jego twarzy i mieszających się z krwią, która pomału tworzyła pod nim sporą kałużę, nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Nie był w stanie krzyczeć – czuł się, jakby odcięto mu dopływ powietrza.

Cierpiał tak przez długie minuty – a może godziny? – ale w końcu się to skończyło. _Co jest?_, przeleciało mu przez myśl. Dyskretnie się rozejrzał. Snape nadal klęczał przy nim, patrząc przeszywająco, z ręką na sztylecie, pozostali Śmierciożercy nadal stali w kręgu, obserwując ich, a Voldemort _nadal_ siedział na swoim tronie, triumfując. Zmarszczył brwi, co spowodowało dodatkowy ból. Powinien już umrzeć, czyż nie? To dlaczego jeszcze żył?

Pomału z twarzy Voldemorta zniknął wyraz triumfu. Z każdą chwilą rosła jego wściekłość. Powstał ze swojego tronu i rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego, odpychając po drodze Mistrza Eliksirów. W jego oczach szaleństwo mieszało się z furią. Wyszarpnął ostrze z chłopca i zaczął dźgać go nim na ślepo.

– Dlaczego nie umierasz, Potter?! Czemu tak czepiasz się życia?! – wrzeszczał. Po jakimś czasie wściekłość go opuściła, jednak szaleństwo pozostało. Był teraz jak tykająca bomba. Przestał się pastwić nad chłopcem i zapytał już niemal zupełnie spokojnym, lecz nadal przerażająco zimnym głosem: – Czemu jeszcze żyjesz, Harry?

Harry nie wiedział. A nawet gdyby, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Jeśli myślał, że poprzedni ból był obezwładniający, to teraz wiedział, jak strasznie się mylił. Dobry Merlinie! Nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać dłużej otwartych oczu. W głowie przeklinał matkę za urodzenie go, Voldemorta, bo go nie zabił, i w końcu Dumbledore'a za tak cholernie dobrą ochronę. Jak przez mgłę słyszał dalsze słowa:

- Weź go ze sobą, Severusie. Zabierz go do siebie i pilnuj. Nie pozwól mu skontaktować się z Dumbledorem ani żadnym z jego ludzi. Jeśli ucieknie, zapłacisz za to głową.

Potem poczuł dłonie na plecach i pod kolanami. Miał wrażenie, że leci. _Może umieram?_, pomyślał. Po chwili przeraził się, że ból zostaje nawet po śmierci, ale szybko odrzucił tą możliwość. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś po prostu wziął go na ręce. Cóż, gdyby nie był tak otępiały i obolały, to zaczął by się szarpać, ale teraz mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Było tak ciepło.

~~o0o~~

Snape aportował się w swoim domu na Pokątnej, ufundowanego rzecz jasna przez Dumbledore'a, położył Pottera na kanapie i ruszył do pracowni. Jego ręce drżały tak mocno, że ledwie mógł utrzymać w nich fiolki z eliksirami.

Cholera, cholera, cholera…

To _wszystko_ była jego wina. Spóźnił się. Nie zmienił Tonks na czas. Voldemortowi wystarczyła minuta, żeby porwać chłopaka. Snape już nie wrócił już na posterunek – został wezwany.

Albus go zabije. Jak nic go zabije.

Poza tym, choć nigdy w życiu (a nawet po śmierci) by się do tego nie przyznał, żal mu było chłopaka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten rozpieszczony idiota nie dał się złamać tak wymyślnym i okrutnym torturom. Nie błagał, nie krzyczał. Po każdym pytaniu Voldemorta odpowiedź była taka sama. A gdy już nie mógł mówić, rzucał w swojego wroga spojrzenia przepełnione pogardą. Nie poddał się. A on dostał za zadanie zabić chłopaka. I to jak – rytualnym ostrzem! Nawet, gdyby samo ostrze go nie zabiło, to ból zrobiłby to błyskawicznie. Poza tym…

„_Wybaczam ci, Severusie"_

Tak, Lily powiedziała dokładnie to samo. Przez chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał. Ale nie. Ten durny, nieobliczalny chłopak bezczelnie się _uśmiechał _w obliczu pewnej, bolesnej śmierci! I w dodatku nazwał go po imieniu. Niedopuszczane.

Ale dzieciak jednak nie umarł. Severus nigdy nie słyszał o nieudanym rytuale odebrania magii, ale cóż. Widocznie jeśli jest się Harrym Potterem, można nawet oszukać śmierć. Ten bachor już nie raz i nie dwa dokonał cudu.

Omal nie zemdlał, gdy Voldemort zaczął dźgać Pottera. Choć ten nawet nie jęknął, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a wargi pobielały z bólu. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie ogromu wytrzymywanego przez tego chłopaka cierpienia.

Westchnął. Teraz musiał skontaktować się z bardzo złym, bardzo potężnym mentorem Pottera i zarazem swoim pracodawcą. Ale wszystko po kolei. Na razie musi połatać chłopaka.

Zabrał eliksiry do salonu, ustawił na niskim stoliczku, podszedł do kanapy i zaczął rozbierać rannego. Śmierciożercy co prawda nie zostawili na nim zbyt wielu ubrań, ale nadal nie mógł zobaczyć wszystkich ran.

Sapnął, gdy ściągnął pozostałości mugolskiej koszulki. Rana po ostrzu… Po prostu zniknęła.

_Nie, to niemożliwe_, powiedział sobie z niedowierzaniem w myślach. Przecież rany po wszelkich rytuałach goją się latami! Czyżby następny cud Pottera? Nie, tym razem to musiałby być najprawdziwszy cud. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Rany z pewnością nie było, niemożliwe, żeby ją przegapił. _Trzeba będzie porozmawiać o tym z Albusem_, zdecydował i porzucił rozmyślania na ten temat.

Na wszelki wypadek jednak posmarował miejsce w którym powinna, następnie zajął się wszelkimi mniejszymi rankami. A było ich naprawdę dużo. Widać jego _koledzy_ nie żałowali sobie. Poczuł obrzydzenie do tych ludzi. Jak można z zimną krwią torturować dziecko? Wlał chłopcu do gardła kilka eliksirów i zmusił do ich połknięcia.

Nie mógł już dłużej tego odwlekać. Najwyższy czas skontaktować się z dyrektorem.

Z ociąganiem wstał i ruszył na drugi koniec pokoju, w stronę kominka. Wziął z gzymsu czarkę pełną proszku Fiuu i nabrał go nieco w dłoń. Przyklęknął. Przez kilka sekund ważył proszek w ręce, po czym wrzucił w palenisko, mówiąc głośno i wyraźnie:

- Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Po chwili w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa starca. Wyglądało to niesamowicie groteskowo – płomienie układające się w kształt twarzy jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziei.

- Severus… – Dyrektor odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili jednak, gdy jego wzrok padł na zakrwawione szaty czarodzieja, pobladł znacząco. Nawet będąc tylko ognistym wytworem nie mógł ukryć tak drastycznej zmiany kolorytu. – Co się stało, Severusie?!

- Lepiej, żebyś sam to zobaczył. – stwierdził oschłym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów. _Teraz jesteś taki przyjazny, ale jak tylko ci to wytłumaczę…_

Dumbledore rozłączył się bez zbędnych ceregieli. Snape odsunął się, dając wychodzącemu dyrektorowi więcej miejsca.

Niemal natychmiast wzrok Albusa padł na nieruchomą postać leżącą na kanapie. W tym samym momencie przygarbił się, a jego wzrok stracił swoje nieodłączne iskierki rozbawienia.

- Wytłumacz mi proszę co się stało, Severusie. I, na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.


End file.
